runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:The evil dude
* Wheres my talk gone? We're all doomed! Send the missiles and sound the sirens! Not really, I just archived. See here. Saltius space race Evil Dude, Although I like the idea, there are a few flaws in the idea of the first Gielinorian vessel in space. *In chapter 7 of VEW 1 the Prototype mentions his Global Positioning Satellite is offline. This satellite could only operate from space. (The Signal is coming from Lunica, ToaBionicle) *Episode 10 of TW, "Junkyard", has a space station that has been flying around for several years. This would imply that not only has it been up for at least four years it also means that there would be manned space flights to construct it and several others well before when it was constructed. And keeping with the GDG's vital public opinion policy they would have accelerated extragielinorian knowledge vastly. So I'm afraid your plan is shot full of holes there. BUT your idea could work if: *It is the first commercial space race (so different organisations are doing it for a profit), *It is a tourism-based space race, *It is a power-based space race (with different factions (ie White Knights, Black Knights etc.) vying to be the first in space for militaristic gain). Hope you use these tips! --Fegaxeyl 06:44, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I was inteding for the GDG to be almost non-existent in VEW 2, other than providing backstories and to have characters mention them. But this doesn't mean they can't be used - perhaps if someone asked nicely maybe they might be able to use them... --Fegaxeyl 08:43, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Re:Finalé I am beginning to plan the episodes in my head. So far Episode 19 will reveal the truth about Lathas. It will revolve around him and his plans as well as the rest of the episode being used to tie up any plot lines needed to be fixed. How would you feel about the Socialists discovering the truth as well as Tony, so they could perhaps team up for the battle. Tarqinder, Mark, Veedi, Jake, Norbert and the Wizards will launch an assault on Ardougne Palace using magic and Tarqinder's strength. I'm considering killing off a character, but I'm not sure who yet. Drancus (Ugozima's character) is already in Ardougne, and will find out the truth by investigating about the murder of his loved one. Bruce Brysworth (Gielinorverse version) will also be at Ardougne by either episode 17/18 or possibly 19. I intend on Bruce teaming up with Dalmius who was head of the Slayers' Union. Will Farrel and Darako be going to Ardougne? Maybe they could use the battle to make up for their crimes committed. What about the General? And I also need to know if you'll be killing any of your characters off. Mr. Garrison 18:50, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, the plan was that we'd all have our characters meet up. Will you be needing Ep 19 to tie up your arc? Mr. Garrison 15:59, 19 May 2008 (UTC) New Entry Please read my new spoiler post, Filled with Zamorackians, Robots and choices. There's a link in my siggy. Sure, and I will have him death threat them in the next episode with a bit of a flashback sequence. Mr. Garrison 16:22, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Please change the line where Ardougne being the source of problem is mentioned, I wish for it to be revealed in Ugozima's chapter as it is shown in full. Plus please do not have Catherby destroyed because I already have a story which is set there. Mr. Garrison 16:26, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks, and Facing the Facts was a good chapter. Mr. Garrison 16:19, 22 May 2008 (UTC) So the prototype weapon is a gun? This kinda breaks the continuity of RuneScape which is a rule for the series, could you change it to powerful sword? Mr. Garrison 16:52, 24 May 2008 (UTC) I see, but no more things that don't exist in RuneScape, like toilet and alarm in Consuming, Confusing, I know it's annoying but it makes the series more realistic in terms of continuity with the game. Mr. Garrison 18:20, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Days of Destruction Evil Dude, Ooh, if you've read that series of books (which I haven't) have you read Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials Trilogy? You'll see it's in my recommended books, but I can't stress how great it is! If you have, it'll give us something to talk about (and if not, well, read it anyway if you want to understand where I will get some of my future plotlines...) --Fegaxeyl 10:36, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :!!! :I watched it today too! 3:20pm - I just got back from watching it about half an hour ago! Yeah, it's damn good, although perhaps a teeny bit far-fetched (but then again, aren't all the films?) I was thinking that with all the alien stuff it existed in a sort of parallel universe to the normal Indy timeline. Oh, and before you go, I'll hint at why I mentioned His Dark Materials - I'm currently working on a story with an alternate Drauss who goes through the Multiverse collecting allies to launch an assault on the God Plain. --Fegaxeyl 18:18, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::The multiverse is a theory of countless parallel universes existing together, almost as one universe, hence a multi'verse. I think, anyway - Wikipedia it to check. And with that parallel Angeror? Hmm, not bad, but please don't make him a central character. Some questions - will he be in Xenomorph form? Will he be allied or against the HuCDomFor? I suppose with his raw chaotic energy he could be used as a gigantic power source (although with their universe-spanning technology the HuCs could probably just siphon all the energy they need from novae or the big bang. --Fegaxeyl 18:58, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Episode 20 I'm introducing Lathas in that one as well, so yeah everyone could meet up and you're welcome to write a scene with the characters meeting Tarqinder, plus I thought you might want to write out the meeting between the Socialists and Lathas, and sorry I was so bothering earlier, I've got a lot of bother at South Park Wiki with a load of vandals and sock puppets, but wikia central should sort it soon. For 20 (it's called "The Tyrant") I plan on a good long revelation about Lathas' insane plan(s) which will be almost identical to the ones I mentioned earlier, but with a few changes. I might also have him make mentions about certain things in his plan like declaring war on TzHaar and turning Varrock into a military base for his paladins (ie how his changes would affect each character). Mr. Garrison 18:49, 26 May 2008 (UTC) I think we'd better wait for Fegaxeyl to finish his capters first, so Bruce can show up, plus we don't want to get too ahead. Mr. Garrison 19:06, 26 May 2008 (UTC) who am i i am a socker on rs wiki. i was a normal user who made edits and socialized with the community but i knew that i would have to leave the wiki since it is pointless. a few days after making my account i started creating sockpuppets. all but totalrune (my stupid lil bro vandalizing, destorywikis, my lil bro, and jimihendrixowns, a private story, listed on sannse's checkuser are me. totalrune is not the real total rune, he was just a prank played by my stupid lil bro. i made one sock with an urdu username, and total rune came back a few days after and said i should be banned for having a name with foreign letters. he turned out to be racist against Muslims, and i am a Muslim, and i started defending my religion. for the rest of the day it was back and forth arguing and dtm had to come along and ban me for not having an English username even though everyone could copy paste my name. i made about one flame remark that whole day and never vandalized once in all my time at the wiki. he only banned me for that stupid reason. i used socks to get people to fight for unbanning that account. i did get unbanned but then i realized that i could take advantage of total rune and dtm to get me banned infinitely. i put a post on dtm's talk page and signed it with my main sock and then changed the signature to the urdu username. i knew they would request a checkuser and i knew i would get banned. however, the stupid admins are trying to hide the real story. they are making everyone think that i was any old sockpuppeteer. i was someone who only wanted to be remembered for defending my faith, Islam. the media is putting a wrong impression on Islam, even though there are extremists for every religion. i told the truth and once it was done i revealed that i was a sockpuppeteer by making that 'mistake' on dtm's talk page. i thought i would not need to return to the wiki, but it appears i do since people are acting just like the media, hiding everything to make one group, or person in this case, look bad. i thought that the admins were better people. but it appears they are just like the regular people in this world. ilyas and chia are the only active admins i have respect for. the rest i could care less about. in a nutshell, i wanted to be remembered for defending my religion, purposely got banned to ensure that i would be put on category:banned users, and now i am explaining the true story, which everyone is covering. it seems like you will turn the same. but i cannot be sure yet. Thisguyown 01:23, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :P.S. put your reply on thisguyown's rsffw talk page to make it easier to find. Thisguyown 01:23, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::kk its all good. Thisguyown 19:17, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::i saw ur post on fegayxel's (sp?) talk page. it's not my life story, its my wiki story. Jimihendrixowns 20:12, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::oops my cousin was logged on and i didnt notice. yeah jimi isnt a sockpuppet. its a long and private story but he isnt. believe me. Thisguyown 20:14, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Tyrannical Thursday pointer Evil Dude, The Harbringer was said to be capable of transforming into a starfighter. Very cool, but generally in most sci-fi categories a starfighter would be far smaller and piloted by one or two individuals. The description of the Harbringer makes me think it would be more of a Frigate or a Destroyer in space vessel terms. What was the guy in the previous message on about? --Fegaxeyl 17:39, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Look in the gap between the signature in the message above Fegaxeyl 17:42, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Sure Hi! I'm back off my hol's. I do want you to use the Immortals reference, maybe you could do it like a "Bad Wolf" thing. P.S. Cool trailer for the end of the series. I didn't sea any clips from "Midnight". Thisguyowns? ain't he Total Rune? Wait a second... ok, move the "Bad Wolf" idea bit to refer to Torchwood, but yes, use the reference. The Tyrant In this episode I've had Lathas' servant mention the "gun" plot to Lathas. I thought it would be a reason for him to go against the Socialists even more, if he thought that they were experimenting with gunpowder and lava and plenty of other things he sees as a threat. I also put that monarchs across the worlds know of the Ark, I thought it could be like a rumour going around the monarchies which no one (but the insane Lathas) actually believes. Lathas calls it TzHaar Seers looking through hallucinations and taking notes (and copying prototypes which would explain the gun). This wouldn't register the Ark as not real or just plain rubbish, but it would add to the recurring element of being a Seer (Ugozima's character is a Seer and I'd like to develop more on the Ark in my Karamja story arc in Volume 2). The Ark could be slightly like what the heart of the TARDIS is in terms of visuals, and TzHaar High Priests would watch it and take notes on what they see but without items time travelling through it. How do you see the Ark as, seeing as you created it, and if you want me to remove and/or change my explanation of it in the story then please tell me, and the part for where the Socialists meet with Lathas can be written as soon as you want. Mr. Garrison 20:37, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Okay, and when you write the scenes with Lathas there's only one guideline for him - he must seem insane! The villains in other series: Angeror (TF), Zell (TW), Drakan (MT) are all big evil guys who are all very calm and manipulative, so Lathas is designed to be the wiki's first (I think) insane villain. I'm gonna put VE2 up soon but I can't think of any names, so far I've got ''Voyage to the Unknown, Voyage into Peril and Voyage Into Apocalypse. If I'm a bit inactive these next few days its down to me trying to make about 5 million coins on RuneScape for all the items I missed out when rushing to 70 construction and also finishing off a few pages I started on my new wiki on The Apprentice. Mr. Garrison 20:56, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Your question Evil Dude, I saw you asked Mr. Garrison about naming VEW 2 something else. If you look through his archive 1 somewhere in there will be a group of names I suggested to him (and somewhere in my archive will be the ones he liked). By the way, I'm back! --Fegaxeyl 17:40, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Socialists Evil Dude, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while - do you know exactly what a socialist is? (I've noticed already that it has references to the Nazi party/Gestapo, and I must say that that's quite clever.) I'm asking you as a test, because really the concept of socialist you have is quite different to what a socialist/socialist movement actually is. Well, seeyas! --Fegaxeyl 08:28, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, not utterly a communist, but left wing nonetheless. Well done! You've completed the test! Well, I haven't got much to do right now on the wiki... perhaps you could think of something that I should work on? --Fegaxeyl 10:43, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Of course But I don't want that to actually happen because I've got plenty of story arcs for them already planned next season. I was hoping they would all get along as it came to battle so Tarqinder would actually be sad when Farrell (correct me if I'm wrong) dies. Is Farrell the only one you intend on killing? Mr. Garrison 10:39, 7 June 2008 (UTC) How do you mean rob? If you mean strip them of everything then it's a no because then they'll just look stupid for much of the episode. If you mean money then that's ok, but how would it work out? Surely Tarqinder wouldn't stand back and be robbed with a great big sword in his hand? Mr. Garrison 12:57, 7 June 2008 (UTC) My bad, I thought you meant a robbery/hostage situation. Mr. Garrison 15:28, 7 June 2008 (UTC) At last Voyage Into Apocalypse is here. Mr. Garrison 21:22, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Chapter 8 v. Chapter 9 Evil Dude, If you've read Chapter 9 (that was posted minutes after chapter 8) you'll see that there are a few inconsistencies - well, on major one, regarding having Drauss joining the space launch. Could you please retcon these into correction? Sorry, but I was writing it on Word, as my writing on the wiki gets extremely laggy after a few paragraphs (so the story would be difficult to type). Thanks" --Fegaxeyl 16:19, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for that. And anyway, plans do change. Speaking of which, did you know the Kairie-Drauss love story was planned long before Time Fractures? It was in fact going to be one of my plots for Souls of the Damned - the Prodigies stay in Hell and Drauss and Kairie develop their love then. However, Kairie is killed/mortally wounded and Drauss pleads with Angeror to bring her back to life... But as you can see the plot went a completely differet way and this story didn't emerge until well into Time Fractures. --Fegaxeyl 17:47, 16 June 2008 (UTC) I was looking at Voyage into Apocalypse (film) and I noted you've got Simon Cowell as Saltius. Yes, they both are evil, but personally I think that Simon Pegg would be much better for the role (that's how I imagine him anyway, akin to The Editor from the Long Game). I'm not in anyway pressuring you to change this, but it seems much more appropriate. And yes, he already is The Legend, but for all the reasons I gave above... in conclusion: It's your choice. --Fegaxeyl 18:20, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Scarecrow '''Warning, this post contains spoilers. I intend only for The Evil Dude to read this. In your post, you mentioned the scare-crow attempting to go to the island. The shard of Angeror's soul has fallen into the mind of Sparticus, and will revel it-self in my finale. Gorak, being so powerful, will have alot more will-power for the shard to use than the Scare-crow. I will reveal the ZTI in a couple of chapters time. With the portals, easy transport (maybe secret meetings) could occour between the two. (oh god, I'm talking about talking to a scare-crow). Also, I would like to ask you for some ideas. Are there any names you could come up with for the Guardian? Er.. It's spelt Spartacus? Yes, I was aiming for something like that. I don't like my names to sound to sound too alien. I did use Gorak, which is a bit weird. And, may i ask, How exactly does Scary get to the Island? How do you want things to go? I intend on having the people tele'd to Yanille return with wizards and then have them assist. Could you have the Socialists join Tarqinder's group (the few which survived) and have the TzHaar group assist Kot-Tok with their Obsidian lava-firing tech. Do you intend on bringing a sealife army too? Because the battle scene is already crowded and Lathas does deserve the spotlight. He's killed Dancus so far, and how do you want your characters who you're killing off to die? I wish to write the ending though, and I want Lathas to seem in control of the battle (and winning it) from this point up until my later contribution. Mr. Garrison 16:33, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :As an offer, would you like me to act out your characters in VIA whilst you're away? And if it's okay with you, I'm planning to add a pizzazz to the article on the Kharzavores, i.e. starship types, some history etc. (just like with the Deathworms or with the Future Horrors). Oh, and I'm now an admin! --Fegaxeyl 15:15, 19 June 2008 (UTC) I will have the Tz Tok Jad be teleported away (or something similar). I'll leave room for you to kill your characters but I will not end the chapter. Could the TzHaar retreat for when the sealife army comes, because I don't want too much opposition for Lathas as it is meant to be his army taking the spotlight rather than others. Lathas will eventually be defeated but I do not wish to say how, but it will be quite unexpected, especially what happens to him! Mr. Garrison 16:09, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Updates to the Kharzavore page Evil Dude, Here is the new Kharzavore image, part of what will happen to the page. I'd show you more - if I had created it. Anyway, I hope you will allow this onto the page, along with the new updates. Bon voyage! --Fegaxeyl 16:14, 20 June 2008 (UTC) RS name Yo Evil Dude, If you are reading this, you are back from France. Great! How was your trip? I was wondering what your RuneScape name is (your main account, if you have several) so we cn meet up some time if you want. --Fegaxeyl 15:59, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Chapter 25 Evil Dude, So... do you want peace or war between the GDG and the Kharzavores? I'm not quite sure what the last chapter implied. Hopefully, if there was peace (even if it were temporary, before war in the story arc that would probably emerge towards the end of the RP) then I would be able to focus on my originally itended storyline with Bruce By the way, what did you think of last night's Doctor Who episode? This is the second time I will use 1337 on the wiki: OMG! I loved it. The effects were great, Rose's gun was great, the Doctor was blasted through the chest (which was great), Gwen Cooper went insane (which was great), there were all those moons (which was great), and the Doctor spoke Judoon (which was great)! And the fact we didn't get a "Next Time..." left me shocked. --Fegaxeyl 17:55, 29 June 2008 (UTC) A problem with universes Warning, this post contains spoilers. I intend only for The Evil Dude to read this. In fact, I shouldn't even be posting this. I have found a problem with your "No Drauss" universe. You have it so that John Dixon dies in Peacekeepers. As a result, The Assassin would not know of his Death, and wouldn't be involved with Angeror in the first place because John wouldn't coax him from out of hiding. In my universe, John lives in the R-SotD finale because The Assassin replaces John's regenerative energy with some of his own life energy. This means that the Death of John is not on his mind and, when it comes to the mind-battle, the spirits of John, Chris and Jenifer are not there to help him win. My mesage is that The Assassin would, not having the spirit of John (who was not a victim of Angeror) loses the mind battle, and thus, Angeror wipes out the Kharzathingys etc. Is there any possible way to change it? My point was, the reason for The Assassin winning the mind-battle is having those friend's deaths on his mind. If Angeror had no influence on how they died, they would not appear and he would lose the battle, thus Angeror's World happens. Gielinor The Battle of Ardougne is over now, but you did not kill off your characters? Do you still want to kill them off? I understand if you've had a change of mind of course, and in the end it is totally up to you what you do with your characters. I'm only asking because I want you to know that it's still fine to add in your final bits. A "press release" for Volume 2 will occur either next week or the week after, and the new story arc may tie in with the sealife army... Mr. Garrison 18:48, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Okay, and yes the economy crisis is well and truly over (at last!). Lathas has been stripped of his role and is now confined to West Ardougne to live his twisted life. Harmon Reeves has replaced him and now the world is rebuilding itself. As you can see at the end of "Battle..." Tarqinder and Mark are off to Varrock to rebuild, and their expedition will be the start of Volume Two.Thanks for helping keep the series running for as long as it has and the future for it looks good, as I can gaurantee a short but confirmed Volume Three which will put a whole new perspective on the characters. The new disaster will be revealed very soon and this time everyone everywhere is endangered (yes, from the reigning monarchs to the butterflies around Lumbridge Castle...) Mr. Garrison 11:15, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Gielinor: Volume Two Set two months after "The Battle of Ardougne", Gielinor continues its stories of the inhabitants of its world, and the various situations they come across. The world is rebuilding from the economy crisis, but is now beginning to get well and truly back up on its feet. Volume Two will consist of 30 chapters this time, and will feature many individual story arcs and new characters, but all will be linked to a new problem - one which will affect everyone everywhere. Gielinor is about to be hit by a freak condition dubbed "global warming", and the sea levels are flooding the Lumbridge Swamps slowly but surely, and storms are hitting Karamja with no concern over the many who lie dead in its wake. Volume Two will officially launch on July 17th/18th with chapter one being written by myself, but after you are welcome to add your own at will! *Mr. Garrison 19:28, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Good idea, and by the way the whole "global warming" thing isn't me trying to preach - it's just me having been inspired by a Postbag From the Hedge about how many people burn logs and how the WOM (I think) said something about flooding and natural disasters. Economy crisis was inspired by all those players who are convinced the Grand Exchange is crashing the economy and that Jagex are manipulating it somehow (a la Lathas) - not my beliefs though. I'm not sure about what arcs could happen where, and I thought rising sea levels could link up with Sharkros who may plan to attack more inland areas or something. Any other arc ideas? I currently have plans for a Karamja story arc with Tarqinder and Mark which will introduce a new character. And yes, I have left the door open for Lathas to come back, and also I wanted to show how he felt when he found out Harmon was King (plus west Ardougne had been left out!) and I thought it would show what happened to him - give him an ending. I will confirm though that Lathas shan't be returning in Volumes Two or Three - though then again the format of Volume Three may suit a portrayal of him...but I won't reveal anything about Volume Three anytime soon! *Mr. Garrison 20:14, 8 July 2008 (UTC) It begins.... As I may once again warn, this post contains spoilers. Ok, the scare-crow is on the ZTI Island. I have mainly three suggestions for some interaction: *Scarecrow encounters the Gang's wood hut and destroys it, getting The Assassin's scent in the process. *He then encounters them on the walk to the ZTI crater and there is a battle. *Meets them in the crater when the Parallel Angeror breaks through and Spartacus reveals himself. When I mentioned Parallel Angeror, I meant the new, demon Angeror from Angeror's World. I'm planning on a sort of convergance: Scarecrow, Posessed Spartacus and the Parallel Angeror all meeting at the same point, as a sort of finale. Okay, but... ...don't end with half of RuneScape underwater (I'm sure you won't do that anyway though) and I want the actual freak weather and rising water dilemma to be the core problem, but I'm fine with Sharkros being evil and using water to help expand his empire, even if he has an evil way of doing it! This series will be looking good I think, and at least this time round we've actually got a rough plan of where things are going! *Mr. Garrison 16:56, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Quick question, if Sharkros' armour moves on wheels, how will he get out of water (or will he remain in the depths for the series)? Sure, no problem. I see your "key words" for season two, some very interesting choices - in particularly red mist, sea slugs and deaths! Plus, I'm shifting the premiere forward to 16/17 rather than 17/18, but the way things are looking it'll probably be the 17th anyway. Mr. Garrison 19:50, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Hi evil dude, chap 3 is reserved, and if you don't mind me asking, what is the red mist? PS If you'll tell me cover it with that blank text thing so it can only be read by hilighting it to prevent others reading what they might not want to. Mr. Garrison 21:50, 13 July 2008 (UTC) I meant chapter three is reserved for you, bad wording on my behalf, apologies for any confusion. And I like the red mist idea! Reminiscent of a harpie bug swarm on Karamja (it's a slayer monster and a nuisance if you don't have the items to stop it), but these bugs are carnivores, and are they trapped in the sewers? And can anything stop them? Like slayer equipment or something? Mr. Garrison 16:11, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Hey Evil Dude. My first volume 2 story involves a huge horde of zombies hiding out in a vast cave system under the sea. Perhaps the villains from "Evil from the Depths" could be the zombies again. Unless of course, you have prior plans. Or if this is what you meant in the first place. --Fegaxeyl 15:56, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Hi, could you change the whole exhaust pipe thing about Fort Avias, cos exhausts are more Industrial Revolution than medieval, plus wouldn't the Aviantese be in control via their powerful magic? And good job with Sharkros and the chapter as a whole! A nice little Davros reference and entrance, plus do you want me to slip in a hint for my first chapter about underwater activity on the increase because Tarq and Mark are going by boat to Karamja. It'd be something like eels circling the boat or the lobsters coming further inland. If I slip a reference in and you don't like it then tell me and I'll change it. Mr. Garrison 16:09, 18 July 2008 (UTC) My bad on that one, sorry! I think I remember seeing exhausts somewhere in Keldagrim, but I think dwarven technology is quite Industrial Revolution, so I suppose that would make them more up to date than the humans themselves. I'm thinking of adding an extra five chapters, cos this volume is a lot busier and has much more complex story arcs. Tarqinder and Mark's Karamja arc will run for about three or four chapters and then I was thinking of doing something to do with Falador, as a new character I'm bringing in will be from there, plus Veedi is going on a very rough and violent journey which will take some horrible twists and add a very dark element to Volume Two. Plus, I think we can safely say that Sharkros is very much Volume Two's answer to Lathas. Mr. Garrison 16:21, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Just an idea, but what if Fort Avias was mysteriously suspended in the clouds using powerful magic, so it wouldn't require a long explanation or anything and might make it seem more god-like and majestic. It could be something like Armadyl crafted it to his own plans in the God Wars to give his Aviantese a hiding place, and later somewhere to watch over the world on Armadyl's behalf. just a suggestion. And is Sharkros hiding beneath Witchaven and instead of stealing planets (Davros) he is stealing people like the King of Falador as you mentioned, which would explain for his disappearence? Mr. Garrison 23:34, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Runiverse Quiz Evil Dude, You might have noticed my "Runiverse Quiz". It's pretty simple - it's just a repository for loads of questions about the Runiverse. As the Runiverse's most prolific editor, I suppose you would enjoy adding some questions there. Tell me what you think! --Fegaxeyl 09:09, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Yes Same as last year, but it depends how things work out with other folk's story arcs, but we'll deffinetely need to co-write the episodes leading up to it, and I must explain that Volumes Three & Four will take an extremely different path with the third volume running for about eight chapters which will be different in terms of style to anything done so far. I can guarantee that you'll be writing the last chapter though, and I might have a character or two to kill off as well. Mr. Garrison 10:45, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Chap 15 Hi evil dude, I'm enjoying Evil From the Depths so far, and I take it that fisherman was the one from Veedi's Quest (or I'd like to think so anyway). For chapter 15 I was thinking we could do a mid-season cliffhanger such as a freak storm hitting Musa Point and then the sealife attacking, with a main character there at the time (possibly). Tarqinder and Mark could get involved in this chapter, but I have plans forthem to go elsewhere at the minute. Mr. Garrison 11:15, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Can't say I have, but I came up with an idea of a subplot/idea on how the situation is for the sea creatures. In school, we did Animal Farm for a few months in late 07/early 08. Anyway, its basically a bunch of animals overthrowing their farmer in an animal rebellion lead by the pigs. The new pig leader however begins to act very cunning, and it ends with the pigs being the same as the farmers in how they treat the other animals. The idea is that the pigs became their own enemies, upright walking and running a farm which mistreated animals (it's also an entire parody of Stalin's Russia). Think of the sealife army as the animals, and Sharkros as the head pig and fisherman and other fish eaters as the farmers. With the sealife attacking, I was wondering if a sort of idea could come out that some of them feel they are becoming the enemy (i.e. they might house themselves in boats and buildings). Just a thought, but I thought it could add a whole new level to what's going on, and with Sharkros already a landweller it could also lead to other sea creatures questioning him. Just an idea, Mr. Garrison 19:59, 21 July 2008 (UTC) The Rising Heat was brilliant! And poor old Kot-Tok, but at least he died a hero. I've got chapter 15 reserved for our mid-season cliffhanger (where disaster begins), and it would seem nearly everyone is linking with the Southern Sea for their stories, which is interesting. Plus, should we have Tarqinder and Mark encounter Farrell and Darako (ie start bringing characters together, or maybe not yet), but I know Toa, Jigo, Fegaxeyl and Ugozima will need to tie up their stories before we have a meet up (if we have one), and this volume is going to lead straight into Volumes Three and Four at the same time, but I'll reveal how at a later stage. Mr. Garrison 19:50, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Okay, I've got two more chapters to do with them alone though first. Mr. Garrison 12:34, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :I know it's a bit of an odd request, but could you either alter or remove the Soviet Rellekka lines in "Evil from the Depths". Soviet Russia was run by a communist party, and communism is against the idea of classes and a structured society. Rellekka however has a chieftan, and having a chieftan kind of contradicts the idea of communism. Mr. Garrison 13:11, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Peacekeepers As I explained on it's talk page, I've revamped all of my chapters in R-Pk. Could you see if you have to adapt anything to suit my changes? Andrew 21:52, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Re:Custom Bionicles:Location of the Final Battle I know,this has nothing to do with RuneScape Fan Fiction,but I didn't want anybody @ Custom Bionicles to know yet. I have created an idea for where the Final Battle might take place:The Tower of Destiny. Image: towerofdestiny.jpg More info to come soon. Seth 01:33, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Sea Life Army Evil Dude, Last night I did a quick sketch. It's not great, but in the mean time it's a darn good image of a small platoon of the Sea Life Army. You might want to use it in an upcoming episode of Gielinor, or maybe the Sea Life Army article. Either way, enjoy! And if you want another, larger image, just tell me. --Fegaxeyl 08:27, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Blocks Required Hi, Evil Dude. I am needing a Sysop to block some accounts, the list is on Sannse's user talk (User talk:Sannse). He is vandalizing again and again, check the message Sannse left there for info. Thanks! 20:11, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Thank you for blocking those accounts. You should turn off anon only for the IPs so that they can't create more accounts on other wikis and use them here. I also suggest that you change Thisguyown's block to infinite, as it's currently only at one week. I am an editor on the main RuneScape Wiki and am using this IP because I do not want the vandals to know my identity. Thanks in advance. 17:36, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you. 19:18, 26 July 2008 (UTC) The Red Mist Hi, TED. I just wanted to say I'm going to make a short, but neccesary reference to the Red Mist in my chapter, Revival's Road. The reason why I must reference it simply because the Red Mist has enveloped Dancus' home in Varrock. Just giving you a friendly heads-up! 19:56, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Claws of Sharkros Please don't begin writing these yet, as I want all the characters present, and which god is going on the loose? Plus we need a few chapters for Fegaxeyl's idea of a volcano erupting on Crandor and launching ash into the skies. Mr. Garrison 13:01, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Is it the Shadow by any chance? Or a certain god who is linked to Juna the Serpent? Plus I want the volcanic eruption to affect all stories after it (maybe a chance for the landwellers to be weakened for the sea life army's attack) but please don't have the god just running around crushing every single location with its giant foot (a la Abbadon). By the way did you see "Music of the Spheres" yesterday? Mr. Garrison 13:26, 28 July 2008 (UTC) PS. In my reserved chapter I was thinking of maybe Tarqinder and Mark meeting Tony and then possibly helping to finish off the red mist (unless you have other plans) or I could have them trapped on a charter ship to Ardougne which is assaulted by a group of angry eels and crabs. Your thoughts? Mr. Garrison 13:34, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Okay, but the actual storm won't feature them because anyone caught in its path will be killed, could we develop the idea of eels attacking a charter ship (ie know your enemy) and soon I want to have Tarqinder realise what is actually going on, plus for Fegaxeyl's volcano idea I was thinking of a chapter in which Tarqinder realises the true danger only for him to discover hundreds of people around Falador burning fires as part of a celebration or something similar. By the way, 35 chapters isn't a limit, it's more of a starting point (ie no less but possibly more) and also I've dropped a few hints in about disaster in "Entering the Cave" and am in the final stages of planing storm. As we're co-writing I thought you could use it as a chance to focus on how Sharkros plans on using storms as a chance to attack and possibly a few parts focusing on Lumbridge Swamp's flooding. Plus, new main character about to appear in "Entering the Cave". Mr. Garrison 16:53, 28 July 2008 (UTC) I thought we could save the killer whales and big beasties for the finale, and Sharkros is a cunning leader, so he won't want to send the main troops in just yet. And global warming is happening because people have been cutting down lots of trees and building a lot more and burning a lot more logs, plus Gielinor is also having a bit of a bad weather period which doesn't help the chances of clearer weather, and Sharkros has stepped up the global warming a bit, and this volcano will cause even more problems. Mr. Garrison 17:15, 28 July 2008 (UTC) I'll have "Entering..." finished by tonight and then we can begin work on "Storm" and then the chapter with the eel attack and then we can start tieing everyone's arcs up and have everyone converge on Falador (sans Farrell and Darako who are fighting the Mist) only for Crandor's volcano to erupt and begin a time of darkness where the sealife army launch an attack. Mr. Garrison 20:09, 28 July 2008 (UTC) PS: Could you remove the yank and hobo form Madphibian's hallucinations, someone could take those words a bit offensively and there's no America in RuneScape yet (except for the servers, that is). Mr. Garrison 20:27, 28 July 2008 (UTC)